<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a Goddess by That_GirlyTomboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243787">Not a Goddess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_GirlyTomboy/pseuds/That_GirlyTomboy'>That_GirlyTomboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Needy Edelgard, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Post-Time Skip, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_GirlyTomboy/pseuds/That_GirlyTomboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edelgard is bothered by what Hubert whispered to himself last night, so she decides to settle things once and for all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not a Goddess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnteBellis/gifts">AnteBellis</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hubert woke up abruptly with a loud knock coming from outside his door.  He opened an eye and looked towards the window, the black blinds swayed a little when the small amount of air entered through the room. </p><p>Hubert saw the beautiful sunrise, the intense colors of red and orange expanding throughout the sky as the sun was peeking up above the mountains of the Adrestian Empire. </p><p>He got up, deciding to to comb his hair in his usual side-swept style as he went towards the door and opened it.  </p><p>His eyes widened a little as he seen the Empress Edelgard, looking rather upset for some reason.  May the God's wrath be upon thou who shall upset her.</p><p>"Hubert. We need to talk."  She didn't seem to be in the mood for Hubert's usual dark humor from him. </p><p>"Of course, your majesty. My door is always open for you." He bowed, peeking up an eye to look up at her as she looked even more irritated than before.  He knew she hated people bowing down to her, but he couldn't help it. Old habits die hard he supposes.</p><p>She walked in the room with a poised posture; Edlegard doesn't know but everytime she walks by people, she catches the eye of everyone in the room. Not just of her beauty, but of her power, her calm and composed personality make onlookers respect and admire her. </p><p>After Hubert was done admiring her, he finally decided to get straight to the topic. He knew how Lady Edelgard disliked waiting. </p><p>"What do we need to talk about, Lady Edelgard?" He pretended to be oblivious to her upset look painted on her face. </p><p>"Hubert, I overheard something that you said yesterday and it's been bothering me ever since." She stepped forward towards him, her eyebrow furrowed in annoyance.  </p><p>"Oh, what did I say that troubles you?" Hubert raised his eyebrow just a bit, showing real curiosity on his face.   What did he say that made her so upset?  He hit himself inside for bothering  Lady Edelgard with whatever he said yesterday that caused her to be so troubled.  </p><p>"You said that you're not worthy of my affection, Hubert. Why do you think that? After all we've been through??" She got closer to him; close enough so they were inches away from kissing each other.  Hubert then saw the tears pricking out the edges of Edelgard's eyes. </p><p>He was taken aback. That was supposed to be just a whisper to himself but he guessed that she heard it when leaving her chambers last night.  Curse him with his mouth.  And curse him for troubling his dear Edelgard. </p><p>"It's because I still don't understand how you want me, a lowly servant would want me to take care of you. I'm not a gentle man, Lady Edelgard, you know that.  I was raised to slaughter people who got in your way, not to be anything else. I am sorry that troubled you-" He was starting to do his bow before he felt a stinging sensation of a hand slapping him.</p><p>"You fool! Of course I want you by my side! I don't want you to die for my sake! You are not a lowly servant to only be used as a tool to protect me!" </p><p>Edlegard's voice was faltering now because of the tears that were streaming down her face. <br/>"I am my own woman! I can defend myself,Hubert.  I also will decide what I want to do with people, and I decided that you deserve to have my affections. You well deserved them. You've stuck along my side through the thick and thin, you helped me through this war…" She looked away, gripping her shoulder,closing her eyes.</p><p>Hubert was stunned, he was drilled as a young child to be a servant and always keep the Von Hresvelg house safe. </p><p>That was their house's only good, he wasn't taught anything else, Hubert never gave a second thought to his life since he was taught to give his life to Lady Edelgard. He never really gave it any mind that he deserved any of her time and affection. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Lady Edelgard… I'm sorry for being that way. I was taught to not have a high life expectancy, so I thought that socializing and connecting with people were useless… but that all changed when I went to the Monastery, were I met so many people and our professor, Byleth… they taught me so many things and the meaning of connecting with people, as well valuing my own life… I still go back to my old ways of viewing my self as a tool." He turned away from her.</p><p>He hated exposing himself. He felt vulnerable.  He was always on the defense with his emotions.  </p><p>"Hubert… I never knew… that must be tough, letting that all out… I'm so sorry for that. But I'm glad you now realize how much you mean to all our friends thanks to our professor… they really changed our lives, didn't they?" Edelgard wiped the tears off her face and went over to Hubert, putting a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"Hubert, please face towards me." When he heard her request, he turned towards her, seeing Edelgard's gentle smile.  Seeing that made him happy as he couldn't help smiling, just a little bit. </p><p>"So, you can smile." Edelgard teased, bringing him closer to her making him blush as he was almost kissing her.  </p><p>"Do you now view yourself worthy of my affection?"  Edelgard smirked, as she saw that Hubert's pale cheeks were tinged pink because of her teasing. </p><p>"Yes, Lady Edelgard." He replied, feeling genuinely loved and appreciated.  </p><p>Edelgard wrapped her arms around Hubert and hugged him, bringing him closer to her.  She then pressed her lips on his, making his eyes widen in shock. </p><p>He then relaxed after the initial shock of Edelgard kissed him and began kissing her back, slowly and passionately.  He hoped that he was a good kisser.</p><p>After a twenty seconds of kissing, Edelgard pulled back from the kiss, both of them breathing heavily.   </p><p>"I love you Hubert. I always have." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.</p><p>"And I will always love you, Lady Edelgard." Hubert squeezed her hand back in a affectionate way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>